The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for fastening panels to mounting plates and, in particular, to an indicator panel with integral fasteners for an elevator system.
There is shown in the German design patent DE-GM-U1 G 91 02 425.0 an indicator panel having a housing, a cover plate and a circuit board with electronic and/or electromechanical components. The housing includes a back wall and surrounding, forwardly extending side walls on which are formed stops for the mounting of the cover plate. Detent rails and snap couplings are provided for a detachable connection between the housing and the cover plate. If concealed wiring is to be used, the housing is attached to a mounting plate, for example on a metal sheet, by a bracket which is supported on the rear surface of the mounting plate. Thus, the housing is held tightly in an opening formed in the mounting plate corresponding to the size of the housing.
Such housings typically are installed in tight spaces in which work with installation tools such as wrenches make the mounting difficult.